


Out of the frying pan, into the fire

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Rebelcaptain May the 4th exchange, Team Bonding, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn wants Cassian to teach her how to cook.





	Out of the frying pan, into the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yavemiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavemiel/gifts).



> For the Tumblr Rebelcaptain May the fourth exchange!
> 
> Hope you like it my dear :-)

“Hold the knife like this.”

 

Cassian came behind Jyn, slipped his arm around her, and gently placed his hand over hers. The touch was electric, she tried to ignore the heat that ignited in her hand and spread to the rest of her body. She tried to pay attention to the way he was showing her how to cut the onion, but then his breath was hot against her neck, his nose gently nuzzling her skin.

 

“Cassian…” his name came out in one long breath as she struggled to stay coherent. “ _ Please _ , stay focused.”

 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself.” he grinned mischievously, leaving her to the chopping and moving to prep the saucepan for the meat. “Why do you want to learn this so badly anyway? I can always cook you whatever you like.”

 

“That’s not the point.” Jyn furrowed her brow, trying to remember how he had instructed her to cut the onion. “I’d just like to learn, okay?”

 

Cassian chuckled. “Okay.” he conceded. “Oh, and make sure you’re holding the knife with your thumb out, otherwise you’re going to cut off your fingers.”

 

Jyn sighed.

 

\---

 

“Chirrut, are you sure you can help me?”

 

“Hey, just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t cook!” Chirrut expertly flipped the meat on the pan, adding an extra flourish to prove his point. “I do all the cooking for Baze and I, right Baze?”

 

Baze grunted. “And look at me. I’m still alive.”

 

Jyn smiled fondly at the two guardians.

 

“Don’t worry, little sister, we can teach you everything you need to know.”

 

\---

 

“Cassian, can we-” she was cut off by arms encircling her, his body pressing against hers.

 

“Can we what?” he started lavishing her neck with kisses, and all rational thought left Jyn’s mind.

 

“Can we-” she tried again, but then his hands were roaming over her chest, slipping under her shirt, palms warm against her skin. “ _ Cassian… _ ”

 

“Mmm.” he didn’t stop, his lips and hands were relentless, leaving her quaking and unsteady on her feet.

 

“Oh kriff it.” and she gave in, a chuckle escaping Cassian’s throat as she pulled them down onto the bed.

 

\---

 

The alarms in the base were blaring, but as Cassian ran he heard no telltale signs of Imperial infiltration. It had to be something else. As he rounded the corner towards the troop quarters he saw smoke billowing in the hallway. So it was a fire. He grabbed a breathing mask and followed the trail of smoke…

 

“Bodhi?” he found himself in Bodhi’s quarters, the hot plate in his small kitchen scorched beyond recognition, blackened burn marks running up the sides of the walls. The smoke made his eyes water. “What happened?”

 

“Ah, just a small accident! Nothing to worry about!” Bodhi managed between coughing fits. Cassian was about to open his mouth to respond when Jyn slinked into view. She was a mess, her hair singed, soot staining her cheeks and clothes.

 

“Jyn!” Cassian grabbed her, looking her over frantically for any burns or other injuries, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay, just in case you were wondering.” Bodhi cut in, but neither Cassian nor Jyn were paying any attention to him whatsoever.

 

“I’m fine.” but she looked so despondent, the corners of her mouth turned down, her eyes not meeting his, that Cassian hesitated.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” she reassured him, “Nothing hurt here but my pride.” she muttered under her breath. Luckily Cassian hadn’t heard, his eyes were taking in the damage. “Let’s get out of here.” she took him by the arm and steered him out of the room. “Sorry about the mess, Bodhi.” she called back.

 

“No problem!” Bodhi called out to their retreating backs. “Maybe we’ll try again? When I get a new hot plate. And I can get this counter repaired. And these walls…”

 

\---

 

“Are you sure this will work?”

 

“Don’t worry, little sister, he won’t suspect a thing.”

 

“Chirrut even burned the meat a little to make it more believable.”

 

“Ha ha.”

 

\---

 

Jyn nervously paced the room, adjusting and readjusting the plates and cutlery on the small table. The plates and cutlery were nothing special, just standard issue, but Jyn had cleaned and polished everything until it had at least a hint of a shine to it. The food had been plated beautifully by Baze, decorated with sprigs of a local herb that grew close to the base.

 

Jyn tried to sit down to calm her nerves, but her legs shook so violently she had to stand up again. She counted to ten, fought to regulate her breathing.  _ Going into battle is much easier than this _ , she thought humorlessly.

 

The door opened and Cassian was there, a datapad in his hands. He hadn’t looked up yet, engrossed in whatever it was he was reading.

 

“Hi.” Jyn said by way of greeting, but Cassian only walked into the room, eyes still on the datapad in his hands.

 

“Mmm.” was the only response she got, as he moved past her. She waited, biting her bottom lip, her heart pounding out of her chest. Finally, Cassian noticed something different. “It smells wonderful in here!” he exclaimed, looking up from his datapad. His eyes caught sight of the small table and the plates of food and he froze, his jaw coming slightly unhinged.

 

Jyn rubbed her hands together nervously, “What do you think?”

 

“You- you made this?” he asked, and he didn’t mean to sound so surprised.

 

“Er- yes? I mean, you taught me, remember?” Jyn tried to sound confident, but she was fully aware her voice wavered slightly.

 

“Well, yeah, but,” Cassian ruffled a hand through his hair, “I just- well, I recall we got distracted a lot.” he looked at her through his lashes and Jyn could feel the wobble in her knees.

 

“You certainly made it challenging.” she conceded, but she couldn’t be upset. They had been navigating their new relationship, and it wasn’t without it’s bumps along the way. They had broken down each other’s walls, had learned to trust someone other than themselves. It was a steep learning curve, but Jyn found she loved every moment of it. She wanted to do something special for this man who believed in her, who wanted her, who gave her a home.

 

“So do you want to try it or just stare at it all day?”

 

Cassian smiled, and it was a look Jyn could never get enough of. He sat down and eagerly took a bite, his face dissolving into a look of absolute bliss.

 

“Oh, oh Jyn,” his eyes were closed, chewing slowly. Jyn couldn’t take her eyes off his lips. “This is  _ amazing _ .” His voice grew low and gravelly at the last word, and Jyn had to swallow the lump in her throat.

 

“Y-you really like it?” Jyn suddenly felt it was much too hot in the room.

 

“Yes of course I like it.” he looked at her, slightly puzzled. “You made it for me, didn’t you?”

 

“Ye-es. Yes I did.” she puffed up her chest with pride, hoping beyond hope her lie would sit well with a professional liar.

 

“Then I love it.” he stood up, slipped his arm around her waist, and kissed her softly, his lips moving slow and tender against hers.

 

“Mmm, I need to cook for you more often, if this is the thanks I get.” she murmured breathlessly, when they finally broke apart.

 

“Just remember,” and he pressed kisses down her throat, his hands cupping her bottom as he led her to the bed, “tell Chirrut to add more chilies, he never puts enough and I like it spicy.”

 

Jyn’s surprised welp was swallowed by Cassian’s mouth on hers, his hands moving down to the waistband of her pants as they fell down onto the bed.

  
  



End file.
